


You Said I Tasted Right and Swallowed Me Alive

by loveshallnot



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Cecaelias, Consentacles, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Other, Sirens, Sounding, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshallnot/pseuds/loveshallnot
Summary: Months ago,one_golden_sunasked me for some filthy tentacle porn. Here it is.John is a siren, Laf and Alex are cecaelias who stumble upon his home. There is indeed filthy tentacle porn and also unexpectedly affectionate fluff.Note: The beginning of the fic could be considered dub-con, though there is explicit consent given eventually. Please don't read if that could be a problem for you.





	You Said I Tasted Right and Swallowed Me Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



John was hidden in the bed of kelp where he made his home. Peering around the broad, drifting blades, he cautiously watched the two cecaeliae who’d been slowly exploring his territory for the past few days. This was the closest they’d ever gotten to his den, but they looked relaxed, tentacles idly roiling over the sand, stopping occasionally to catch a crab or fish. They didn’t expect any danger nearby.

John had to get rid of them before they found his home - they’d eat him alive if he gave them the chance. Unfortunately, sirens didn’t have much in the way of surprise attacks; he’d have to hope his song managed to enthrall them both. He planted his feet firmly among the seaweed, solidly hidden in the kelp, well camouflaged by the green and brown tones of his skin and hair.

John let a few low notes spread out through the current, and he was watching closely enough that he saw the moment they heard his song. They froze, looked at each other, and John knew he was in trouble. If they’d been enthralled they’d have eyes for no one and nothing but him. They exchanged some words, none John could hear, and then moved in unison toward him, though he was sure they couldn’t see him among the kelp. He couldn’t move, turned to stone in his terror, eyes wide and helpless as they swam unerringly closer to him.

A lean brown hand parted the seaweed, full lips curved in a predatory smile. “Hello, little siren,” he said, deep and calm, then looked over his shoulder to his companion. “What should we do with him, Alex?”

The cecaelia called Alex matched the first one’s smile, teeth gleaming white and sharp in the clear water. He came closer, let the tip of one deep green tentacle drift slowly along John’s jaw. “What’s your name, sweet thing?”

It felt incredibly soft, not sticky like John had expected, and he still knew this situation was nothing approaching safe, but it was enough to loosen his tongue. “John,” he said, barely loud enough to carry to the two of them.

Alex glanced at his companion again. “Lafayette, would you like to explain John’s mistake to him?”

Lafayette’s smile softened into something almost sweet, and John found himself swaying closer on the current. “Mon cher, siren song only works on the surface.” He reached up with a human hand, gentle fingertips following the path Alex’s tentacle had taken. John suppressed a shiver. “You cannot snare us, little one.”

No, no, that couldn’t be true, how could he not have known that? He’d really never sung below the waves before? “Please,” he said, but stopped himself. He dug his toes into the sand, trying to ground himself, to think beyond the fear that gripped him, but he didn’t know what else to say, could only tremble before these creatures.

Alex moved closer, slowly circling around him, and John’s skin prickled with awareness of just how much danger he’d found himself in. Alex leaned close enough that his chest brushed against John’s back, tentacles lashing gently at John’s ankles. “Please what, little siren?”

John startled at Alex’s voice in his ear, cool lips brushing his skin, and Lafayette moved closer still, until John was well and truly caught, a firm, bare chest on either side of him.

John shook his head, almost frantic now, brown-green curls drifting in a halo around his head. His chest heaved between them, lungs fighting to keep up with his racing heart, and every breath pushed him closer to Lafayette. Finally, some desperate corner of his mind forced the words out, intent on survival. “I’m sorry, I didn’t- didn’t mean to hurt you. Just wanted you…away from my home.”

“We didn’t mean you harm, cher. Just exploring. We would have passed right by if you hadn’t sung for us.”

At that, Alex’s tentacles tightened around John’s ankles and he leaned closer, pressed fully against John now so he could address Lafayette over John’s shoulder. “I think he wanted us to find him,” he said conversationally. He trailed a hand slowly over John’s shoulder, up the side of his neck. “Seems a little lonely hiding in the seaweed, doesn’t it?”

“Oui, Alexander, it does.”

Lafayette looked at John then, dark eyes incisive, and John felt flayed to the bone, seized by want he hadn’t known until just now. He did live a terribly lonely existence; it had been years since he’d seen another so like himself. These creatures were _beautiful_ , and suddenly giving in to them was more important than surviving the encounter.

“Please,” John whispered again, but this time he was begging for something very different.

Quicker than thought, Alex had him held tight, one arm across his chest, tentacles tangled around his ankles, thighs, hips. Lafayette moved in concert, as if they shared a single mind, pressing close against John, fingers under his chin, tilting his face up to meet bottomless dark eyes. His tentacles swirled restlessly along John’s skin, over the places where Alex held him, suckers catching and releasing at his belly and thighs, teasing at the base of his cock. “Say it again, little siren, and know exactly what you’re asking for.”

John didn’t hesitate, writhing in Alex’s grip to get more of that teasing cool suction along his skin. “ _Please_ ,” he breathed, nothing but need in his voice, eyes wide and steady as they met Lafayette’s. “Anything.”

Alex tightened his hold, dragged sharp teeth across the back of John’s neck, mouth almost shockingly hot on his ocean-cool skin. “Careful what you wish for, sweetheart.”  
John shivered, twisted his head, trying to look at Alex, to telegraph his sincerity. “Anything you want. I mean it.”

Alex just smiled slow against John’s neck as his tentacles began to move, tips teasing across skin, twining with Lafayette’s. It felt like every inch of him was being stroked, kissed, held, and John’s head was already spinning. He cried out, low and helpless, looking to Lafayette for respite. 

Lafayette laughed, finally leaned down for a kiss, slow and soft, tongue just barely stroking John’s before he pulled away. He curled a tentacle around John’s cock and gave it a slow stroke, suckers pulsing along the length. “How did we find such a prize, mon chou? We are very lucky indeed.”

John was dazed, incapable of a coherent response, just following his instincts. He swayed into every touch, a slave to the sensations of it all. No one had ever touched him like this before. He was distantly aware of Lafayette speaking, of Alex laughing in reply, but there were mouths and hands and tentacles crawling all over him and he couldn’t spare a thought for anything else. Tentacles were wrapped firmly around his ankles, holding them spread apart, open to their attentions. Holding his wrists pinioned behind his back, crawling across his hips, his chest, trickling down his spine and slithering between his thighs. One was still wrapped loosely around his cock, suckers working gently. There was a hand in his hair, one on his belly, fingers flexing against the muscle there. Blunt, cool fingertips traced along the crack of his ass, pressed gently against his hole, testing the resistance. The fingers disappeared suddenly, replaced by the fine tip of a tentacle, pushing in just barely. 

John’s orgasm came without warning, seizing tight at his chest as he shuddered between Alex and Lafayette, overwhelmed, come spilling sticky between them until the tide washed it away. 

Alex laughed, wrapped a hand around John’s spent cock, just to watch him writhe from oversensitivity. “I think it’s been a while for our little siren, Laf. Maybe we should show him a few more tricks.”

John shook his head, tears tracking slowly down his cheeks as he squirmed, until Laf held up a hand in silence. Alex stopped immediately, and Laf looked down at John, no hint of teasing in his face. “Shall we stop, little one?”

John shook his head again, struggled for words, unable to look away from Laf’s face. “Please….don’t,” he finally whispered. “Don’t stop.” He looked down then, chest aching with shyness. “I’ve never….” he stopped, stuck. He didn’t even know the words for what was happening.

Alex’s eyes widened, and he was nearly vibrating with glee. “A _virgin_ , Laf! A sweet fucking siren virgin.” His eyes went dreamy as one thick tentacle drifted over John’s chest. “The things we could show him.”

Laf hadn’t moved since John spoke, and it felt like those dark eyes were looking straight through him. He curled strong fingers around John’s chin, lifted his face up so their eyes met. “You want this, little one?”

John nodded without hesitation. He didn’t really understand any of this, he just knew beyond a doubt that he _wanted_ it, whatever these men would give him.

Laf nodded, glanced to Alex, and suddenly the tentacles were flexing around him, moving him until he was nestled in the sand, watching the seaweed drift overhead. Alex and Laf were on either side of him, and the tentacles never stilled, always shifting, crawling over his skin, wrapping around him, suckers working. John was dizzy with how fast it was all happening, but his cock was hard again and he was squirming in the sand, looking for more.

Lafayette leaned down, bit sharply at John’s ear. “That’s it, little one,” he breathed. “We’re not finished with you yet.” 

Heavy tentacles were curling around his wrists, pinning him down, smooth muscle holding tight as he tested their grip. It was....reassuring, somehow, just made the heat throb a little bit harder in his belly to know he couldn’t escape. He relented, settled back in the sand and gave himself over to whatever they would do to him.

Alex could feel the moment John went loose, acquiescent, and he smiled, twined the thin end of a tentacle around the head of John’s cock as a reward, the very tip teasing at the hole. John moaned, low and needy. He couldn’t tell what was going on, just that they were _everywhere_ and it all felt so incredibly good. Alex kissed John deeply, teeth sharp against his lips. “Like that, little siren, sing for us.”

Suddenly the heat of Laf’s mouth was gone from John’s neck, and he whined in protest until it wrapped around his cock instead. Alex’s tentacle was still there, writhing over sensitive skin, the tip slowly, inexorably pressing deeper into his cock, but now it was all enfolded in the heat and suction of Laf’s mouth. John cried out, writhing against the heavy tentacles holding him down. He knew he couldn’t get free, but he couldn’t keep still, either, overwhelmed by everything. He had never imagined it could be like this, so full, consuming every inch of his body, every thought, that it could all feel so incredibly good.

John was riding a knife’s edge of pain and pleasure, fingers curled deep into the sand beneath him as Alex’s tentacle writhed _inside_ him, slowly working its way deeper into his cock. He cried out helplessly as another tentacle pressed into the crack of his ass, suckers flexing against sensitive skin, gently coaxing him open. He was utterly vulnerable, pinned down and spread wide, at Alex and Laf’s mercy completely. They were….surprisingly gentle with him, considering how this whole thing had started - gentle, but relentless, pushing him far beyond anything he’d ever imagined. 

John cried out again, arched and writhed until a heavy arm leveled across his hips and a tentacle pressed gently into his mouth. He responded instinctively, submissively, sinking back into the sand, sucking softly at Laf’s tentacle, a deep blue-black as opposed to Alex’s dark green. He explored the suckers with his tongue, soothed in a way he’d never have expected. He let his eyes fall shut, trusting, giving in.

He was rewarded immediately, as the tentacle at his ass slowly pushed inside him, strong hands carefully holding him open. It was a thin tentacle, tapered to a very fine end, and he had plenty of time to relax into the stretch before it really started opening him up. John was panting, gills fluttering frantically, and he could feel tentacles squirming inside him, stroking him, always, always pushing deeper, searching for more, like they couldn’t leave any part of him untouched. 

Alex leaned in close, mouth hot against John’s ear, teeth catching at the lobe. “That’s it, little siren. Let us in.” 

John whimpered around the tentacle in his mouth, tears running down his temples until the cool current cleared them away. Laf’s mouth tightened around his cock, sucking in earnest now, and Alex’s tentacle was wriggling down into him, pressing firmly at...something _incredible_ , and he came again, seizing tight around the tentacles, cock pulsing firmly as Laf’s mouth worked him through it.

Laf and Alex didn’t slow down, didn’t let up at all until he cried out around Laf’s tentacle, shaking his head desperately against the sand. Laf released his cock then, moved close and kissed his cheek, let his tentacle slip gently from John’s mouth. John whined at the loss, and Laf shushed him with a soft kiss. “Such a sweet little thing, isn’t he, Alex?”

Alex didn’t answer for a moment - his tentacles stilled, but they haven’t withdrawn at all, still in John’s cock and ass, and he seemed distracted, looking down the length of John’s body to where his tentacles disappear inside. Finally, he nodded, reached down with a gentle fingertip to brush against the place where his tentacle entered the tip of John’s cock. 

John whined again, back arching at contact to oversensitive skin. His cock was still hard, throbbing with aftershocks, stretched wide enough around the tentacle that he couldn’t ignore it. He turned his head, hid his face against Laf’s shoulder, instinctively seeking shelter as Alex pushed his limits again. 

“Shh, pet,” Laf soothed. “You can take it.” He ran his fingers through John’s hair, gently brushing sand free, gentling him as Alex continued to explore. 

John shook his head in denial, but he settled against Laf, mouthing at the cool skin of his neck, missing the tentacle that had kept his mouth occupied. 

Alex smiled at Laf, pressed a warm, toothy kiss to John’s shoulder. “Good boy.” John felt Alex move then, the bulk of his body arranged between John’s spread thighs, though four of his tentacles were still wrapped firmly around John’s wrists and ankles, holding him down. He smiled slowly at Laf as he let the tip of another tentacle wriggle gently into John’s ass, beside the one already pressed deep. John squirmed helplessly, whimpered into Laf’s neck, but Alex ignored him, eyes riveted to where his tentacles slowly, carefully worked themselves deeper into John’s ass. “I want to open him up wide, Laf,” Alex said slowly, mesmerized. “See how much our little virgin can take.”

John made a small, alarmed noise, muscles tensing up beneath all the tentacles. He was already held wide open with steady, unrelenting pressure in his cock and his ass - he couldn’t possibly take more than this. He opened his mouth, struggling for words as he tried to protest, and he was silenced by Laf’s tentacle gently pressing into his mouth again, heavy tentacles stroking his belly and thighs. 

“We won’t hurt you, little one,” Laf promised, long fingers petting John’s hair, his cheek, slowly bringing him down from the panic. “Haven’t we made you feel good, pet?” At John’s slow nod, Laf gave him a reassuring smile, brushed warm lips across John’s forehead. “Good. Now close your eyes,” Laf said softly. “Breathe.”

John obeyed, helpless not to with Laf’s low voice in his ear, hypnotizing. He stopped struggling, sank back into the sand with a deep sigh, and suddenly the tentacles in his ass were slipping deeper, opening him up wider with a stretch that he could feel to his bones. It wasn’t painful, just inescapably _present_ , a swelling tide of sensation all tangled together in his hips and cock and ass, pressure and pleasure and slow, slick heat. 

“That’s it, little one,” Laf whispered. “You don’t need to fight.”

John whimpered, mouth working gently around Laf’s tentacle, mind slowly drifting as he gave himself over to them, captured fully in their embrace. Laf continued speaking, low words of praise and encouragement that John couldn’t quite make out, lost in the rising wave of sensations that slowly threatened to overwhelm him again. There was a hand between his thighs, palm pressed firmly against his balls, fingertips exploring beneath, stroking sensitive skin, circling the place where he was stretched open, two thick tentacles squirming lazily inside him. The narrow tentacle inside his cock slowly withdrew, only to push inside again, another inexorable invasion, and John writhed in the sand, needy cries wordlessly begging for more.

John could feel everything - the ebb and flow of the currents around them, the grit of the sand beneath him, the rasp of skin and the smooth glide of mouths and tentacles, the hundreds of suckers latching onto his skin, the gentle clench and release of them as tentacles curled restlessly over his body, pressing and testing, as if they were all looking for another way inside. He _wanted_ that, wanted to give that to them, to flay himself wide and let them in, but it was already almost more than he could take, and tears of frustration trailed down his temples until Laf kissed them away. 

“Just _look_ at him, Laf,” Alex whispered reverently. “Taking it all and still begging for more.” He reached up, touched a careful fingertip to John’s wet eyelashes. “And so pretty when he cries for it.”

Alex once again worked his tentacle free of John’s cock, but this time left him empty, squirming at the feel of cool water against the stretched opening of his cock. He cried out in protest, muffled by the tentacle in his mouth, but Alex shushed him with fingers trailed along his lower lip. “Don’t worry, little siren. I’m not done with you just yet.”

The tentacles in John’s ass surged up and into him, searching, until a sucker latched on to… _something_ inside him, and it felt so suddenly, intensely good that John forgot to breathe. He tightened up around them and came hard, without a touch to his cock, arching up under the tentacles holding him down. It felt like the orgasm was ripped from his body, almost painful in its fury, muscles locked tight as he spilled into the current for untold seconds.

John didn’t know how much time had passed when he finally remembered to breathe again, but when he opened his eyes, his head was spinning and his vision was black at the edges. He blinked carefully, reached up with tingling fingers to touch cool brown skin as Laf watched him with an easy smile. “Back with us, little one?”

John slowly shook off his daze and nodded. “I...think so?”

Laf kissed him softly, rubbed a soothing hand down John’s chest. “Just stay still, cher.”

It didn’t make any sense until John felt Alex slowly begin to ease the tentacles from his ass. He closed his eyes, bit down on his lip, tried to ignore the hollow feeling as Alex’s tentacles slipped free. He was open, exposed, _alone_ again, and he didn’t say anything, kept his eyes closed because he couldn’t bear to watch them leave.

Only...they weren’t going anywhere? John waited for it, chest aching with the loneliness he’d known for his entire life, but Alex’s tentacles were still wrapped firmly around his wrists, and Laf’s hand was sliding from his chest, down his belly and between his thighs, cool fingers pressing gently against him, comforting and protective as his soft opening slowly tightened back up.

Alex stretched out against John’s side, and Laf brought his free hand up to drag his thumb along John’s mouth, coaxing it to relax, to ease the teeth from his lower lip. “I think our sweet siren is upset, Alexander,” Laf said slowly, as if he were idly thinking to himself. “How could that be? We are nice to him, make him feel so good. Why should he be sad?”  
Alex shook his head, mouth brushing against John’s shoulder. “I really couldn’t say, Lafayette,” he replied dryly, but his gentle touches belied his tone of voice as he smoothed John’s curls back from his forehead, stroked his belly slowly with a tentacle.

John turned his head restlessly, hid his face against the palm of Laf’s hand, wrists flexing against Alex’s hold. “Please,” he whispered, words smeared out against Laf’s skin. He didn’t know what else to say, couldn’t quite bring himself to beg them to stay.

Laf and Alex were silent for a long time, but John remained hidden, shoring up the last of his pride against Laf’s steady hand. Finally it was Alex who broke the silence. “Do you want us to keep you, sweetheart?” he asked softly, almost hesitantly.

John nodded slowly, cheeks heating with shame. Sirens were supposed to be solitary creatures. John shouldn’t need them like this, shouldn’t need _anyone_ , but his heart was seized up tight, hurting terribly at the thought of returning to his isolated life, spending every night alone but for the sea snails that shared his patch of kelp forest. He opened his eyes slowly, pleading, giving in to them in this as he had with his body. “Please don’t go,” he whispered. “I can’t….I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

“Oh, pet.” Suddenly John was enfolded in Laf’s strong arms, Alex pressed close on his other side, soft kisses on his forehead and the back of his neck. 

Alex didn’t release his wrists, but loosened his hold so that John could finally move. He brought a hand up, eyes wide as he was finally allowed to touch, and he brushed a fingertip down the slope of Laf’s nose, the angle of his jaw, gently tugged at the tight curls of his hair. He turned then, squirmed around between them so he could face Alex with the same careful, shy reverence. He touched Alex’s throat, featherlight as Alex swallowed heavily under his fingers, met Alex’s fathomless gaze with his own. “Please don’t leave me alone,” he said softly. “Take me with you.”

Alex looked at Laf, and something passed between them. He nodded, have John’s wrists a gentle squeeze with his tentacles. “How could we leave such a sweet little thing behind?” 

John clung tight to Alex, almost dizzy with relief, and for all his silence throughout, now words are coming without his permission, spilled heedlessly against Alex’s chest. “I’ll be so good for you, I promise. Anything...anything you want, I’ll-”

Laf cut him off with a gentle hand on his throat, tipping his head back and pressing a dark tentacle against his mouth. John settled immediately, mouth opening easily to accept Laf’s tentacle, sucking at it as tension slowly left his body. 

Alex grinned at Laf. “Seems like you already know just how to handle our new pet.”

Laf shook his head, utterly confident as John curls contentedly between them. “Such a sweet little thing, I think he will be a perfect pet.” He stroked a palm down John’s arm, curling his fingers around Alex’s tentacle at his wrist. He nodded slowly, met Alex’s eyes with a soft smile. “Perfect.”


End file.
